Of Wildflowers and Alpha Wolves
by Kristeristerin
Summary: Fenrir just wanted to spend a relaxing afternoon by the stream with his daughter, Hermione. Hilarity ensues when he is called away for pack business. Just a fluffy little drabble that takes place during Bound to the Light. {Complete}


**AN: Here is the drabble written for the 100th reviewer of Bound to the Light. Afraidofspiders wanted me to let my muse guide me and this is what we got. I hope you guys like it! As always major beta love to DarkNorseLady.**

Of Wildflowers and Alpha wolves

Watching Hermione explore near the stream was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of Fenrir's. His young daughter seemed to be in a world of her own as she twirled around the small clearing, stopping only to pick wildflowers. Every time she had a handful, she would wander over to where he was leaning against a tree and place them in her growing pile. After three trips, and when she'd picked nearly all of the flowers, Hermione sat on the other side of her flowers and smiled up at him.

"All tired out, little pup?" Fenrir raised an eyebrow, causing the small girl to giggle.

"No Papa. It's time to make my crown. Today I am a princess," she said it so matter-of-a-factly that he had to suppress a laugh of his own.

"Well my apologies your highness," though still seated, he leaned forward, giving her a small bow. "What will you have your humble servant do while you create your masterpiece?"

Hermione beamed at him; she was clearly excited that he was going along with her little game. "Papa, will you read to me?"

"Sure thing little pup," Reaching behind him, he picked up a well-worn copy of Muggle fairytales. Soon he was reading the familiar stories, while she continued to weave her flowers together.

Before long Hermione stood up and made her way over to Fenrir and placed a crown, much like her own, on top of his head. "Am I a princess too?" He was sure he would never get tired of hearing her laugh.

"No silly," her curls bounced as she shook her head, "I am the princess, so you are the king."

"Ah, that makes sense," he looked pensive for a moment, "does that make mummy the queen?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione was now taking and weaving a couple of tiny flowers into his beard. "She's the most beautiful queen there is."

Pulling her to his chest, he dropped a kiss to her forehead, "I have to agree with you there little one." Flipping her around so that she could look at the book as well, he continued to read to her. It wasn't long before he heard the quiet snores coming from the girl snuggled up to his chest. Closing his own eyes, he leaned back and let sleep overtake him.

Some minutes later Fenrir was abruptly awoken by a foot nudging him. His menacing growl stopped as soon as he looked up and realized it was Calia smiling down at him. "Fen love, you are needed in the village center. Elias and Corrine are at it again. This time she threatened to scalp him."

Fenrir snorted, "that'd be no loss."

"I know love, but it's bad for pack morale. Please go deal with them; I will keep our sleeping beauty company." Calia sat down, and Fenrir shifted Hermione into her lap, before trudging toward the chaos in the village.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here what's the problem?" He tried to call over the unruly crowd. When they didn't seem to notice him, Fenrir let out a fearsome growl. The group soon fell deathly silent. His eyebrows drew together when he saw several pack members quickly averting their gaze, trying to hold back laughter. _What in Merlin's name is wrong with them?_

Soon the pack issues were taken care of, but not without him having to growl to regain their attention more times than he'd like. Something was going on, and he didn't like it. _That was the strangest pack meeting I have ever lead._ Fenrir looked around at the few wolves still meandering around the town center, and wondered why they continued to steal glances when they thought he wasn't looking. His musing was cut off when he heard the patter of tiny feet running toward him from the direction of the stream.

"Papa! You left your crown on!" he heard his delighted daughter cry. "Look I made mummy one too!" He turned just in time to catch Hermione as she launched herself at him. Looking past her he saw Calia approaching with a crown of wildflowers perched atop her head, and a devious smirk on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me I was still wearing this?" he growled when she was close to him.

"I thought it was a new fashion statement. Besides, I think Hermione would rather like it if we wore these the rest of the day. We are the King and Queen after all." Looking at his daughter's beaming face, he knew he'd wear the crown for the rest of his life if it kept her happy. _Merlin help me._


End file.
